Arranged Marriages
by krazychibikatastrophe
Summary: Queen Serenity is pregnant, and her friend, Queen Melissa of Minthro, is planning to have the child marry her son, Seth. but what happens when the child(Serena)falls in love with darien instead?
1. Queen Serenity is pregnant?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I dunno if anyone (other than Naoko T. and the dubbers of SM) does own any characters. Keep in mind I didn't write this story, I got it off SailorJupiter.com.   
  
  
  
Kingdom of Minthro  
  
King Thomas eyed his wife as she glided across the white marble floor. Her long brown hair was pinned back into a tight bun amd fastened with a large golden clip. A gray dress clung to her curved body and hugged her chest. A silver-laced garment that fastened onto her shoulders looped down, forming a puddle on the floor overlapping it's silky beauty. Her face was pale and painted with ruby lipstick and plum blush. Her eyes sparkled under long, curling eyelashes.  
  
Thomas stood to greet his wife as she had just returned from a visit to the moon. Her friend, Queen Serenity, was expecting a child and let Melissa be the first to know about it. She strolled into the thrown room with joy surrounding her body like a cloud and a bounce in her step. "Why so happy my love?" Thomas said as a greeting and kissed Melissa on the cheek. She sat down next to her husband and held onto his hand.  
  
"Wonderful news! Serenity is with child!" Thomas grew wide-eyed and hugged his wife. She laughed and kissed him.  
  
Thomas was a wonderful king whom had brought his kingdom into a glorious time of prosperity and well being. His regale stance held him in high stature. Thomas was of average height with a short beard and shaggy black hair. His kingdoms' colors and his family shield adorned his body. Gray and Silver were the colors of the kingdom of Minthro. Thomas was proud of his heritage and his rule over Minthro. Anyone could see his pride by looking into his old, green eyes. Those eyes were the one thing that had caught Melissa's attention so many years ago.  
  
"Do they know what the gender of the child is?" Thoman inquired.  
"Of course not darling. We won't know until the child is born." Thomas nodded.  
  
While the two gabbed on about the news, their young son of four crept in from behind a pillar and snuck up behind his father. The boy wrapped his chubby finger around his father's leg and yelled his father's name. Thomas was caught by surprise and reached down for the boy.  
  
"Father." The small boy said. Thomas smiled warmly at the child and put him on his lap. Melissa patted him on the head.  
  
"You mustn't frighten your father like that, Seth. He's not as young as you." She rubbed his head and fixed a button on his collar that had come unfastened. Seth squirmed in his fathers arms and commanded to be put down.  
  
Thomas set his son back down and watched him scamper off through the thrown room doors.  
  
"You should go discuss the agreement with Richard. With Serenity pregnant, I'm sure he would love to arrange a marriage between his wife's new baby and one of our own children." She pointed toward the place Seth had run off. Thomas nodded.  
  
King Richard was the King of the Moon along with his young wife, Serenity. They had been married less than a year but their love was beginning to take root. Serenity was the daughter of a wealthy noble who arranged the marriage of the children with Richard's father years ago. Serenity didn't want to marry Richard but their love was forming unexpectedly and now Serenity was pregnant.  
  
"I will go see Richard tomorrow, until then," He bent down and kissed his wife's head. "I am going off to bed. I suggest you gather Seth and put him to bed as well." Melissa picked up her dress and walked out of the thrown room. Thomas intended on going off to bed but he was sidetracked in the kitchen, filling his stomach with the cooks food. 


	2. The arrangement

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I dunno if anyone (other than Naoko T. and the dubbers of SM) does own any characters. Keep in mind I didn't write this story, I got it off SailorJupiter.com.   
  
  
  
Moon Kingdom  
  
"What do you think of the name Rose?" Serenity was curled up in bed with richard, discussing the name of their coming child.  
  
"What if it's a boy?" Richard asked.  
  
"What about Justin? I have always adored that name." Serenity said and leaned over her husband to blow out the candle that sat next to their bed.  
  
"It sound wonderful." Richard said with a yawn and turned over to go to sleep.  
  
Richard was a well-respected man with a family history to back him up. He was the fifth in a long line of great rulers. His father brought the kingdom of the Moon out of it's worst economic and political perios. Richard was picking up where his father had left off and bringing the kingdom into it's peak. With the young Serenity by his side he had doubts that he would fail.  
  
As far as looks went, Richard was a handsome and young king. He was fairly short but no more than Serenity. Hair was something he was blessed with. A golden mat of hair; long and always pulled back into a ponytail, sat on his head. Richard's face was smooth and his eyes were the color of the sky. He was well built with giant arm muscles that held Serenity as she slept beside him.  
  
"Richard?" Serenity asked. He opened an eye and turned to face his wife.  
  
"You have always wanted to expand the kingdom, correct?" She propped herself up against a pillow and leaned in for an answer.  
  
"Yes, I have." He answered.  
  
"How would you feel about arranging a marriage between the unborn child and a child from Minthro? They have a wonderful land and would be a strong ally." Richard thought for a moment.  
  
"I'm guessing that you and Melissa have already agreed to this?" Serenity blushed and kissed her husband. "I think it's a wonderful idea." He smiled and rolled over to go to sleep. Serenity was beaming as her hands caressed her stomach. It would only be nine more months before her child would be born into the world.  
  
The next morning was full of preparation for the arrangement talks. Thomas had called early in the morning to tell Richard he was coming. The servants laid a golden cloth out over the crystal table in the meeting room. All the window shades were pulled open and the brilliant ray of the sun's shone through.  
  
The floor was freshly polished and glistened as Richard walked across it. He set out the agreement papers on the table and made sure that the two chairs held his best seat cushions. He patted them down and when he was satisfied, Richard closed the doors and walked down to the entryway to await Thomas.  
  
Thomas arrived right on time. His beautiful wife, Melissa, was by his side and eager to see Serenity. Thomas followed Richard into the meeting room while Melissa and serenity went out to the gardens.  
  
"It's been some time." Richard said with his hands clasped behind his back.  
  
Thomas nodded and followed Richard into the meeting room.  
  
"I hear your wife is with child." Thomas said. He was eager to get on with the procedure.  
  
"She is." Richard pulled up a chair and sat down with Thomas. A servant brought the two a glass of water and left. Richard gulped the water while Thomas nursed at it. "If Serenity were to have a girl I would like to arrange for her to marry Seth. An alliance between our worlds would be great. The land of your kingdom would suit the moon greatly." Richard skipped the formalities and went in for the kill.  
  
"I agree." Thomas said. Richard nudged the paper across the table and tossed Thomas a pen.  
  
"This is a glorious day." Richard said as Thomas scrawled out is name on the agreement.  
  
"Our families will thrive under this agreement. Seth will rule the kingdom well when you are gone." Richard beamed with joy. He knew that Seth held a strong character even at his young age. Richard wrote his Hancock under Thomas' and the two shook hands. It was going to be the beginning of the greatest dynasty for the Kingdom.  
  
Little did either party know that the dynasty would crumble because of the two that wanted to create it.  
  



	3. Visit to the moon

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I dunno if anyone (other than Naoko T. and the dubbers of SM) does own any characters. Keep in mind I didn't write this story, I got it off SailorJupiter.com.   
  
  
  
Kingdom of minthro  
  
Thomas left the palace and headed home with high hopes of things to come.  
  
That night, after Melissa had brushed her hair and put Seth to bed, she expressed her joy to her husband.  
  
"Seth with be the most magnificent king! He will rule with charisma and a good sense of law. Just like you." Thomas nodded and lay down to go to sleep. "Are you not excited?" She inquired at the lack of enthusiasm from her husband.  
  
"I am very happy." He held on to Melissa's hands. "Seth just needs to be reared into the king we all know he will be. That is the process that will take time." He smiled and expected Melissa to drop the subject.  
  
"Yet you don't seem happy."  
  
"This is the best thing we could have possibly done for our kingdom and for Seth but it also means that Seth needs to learn how to be a king. The best place to send him would be to Earth. He'd be close to the moon and he could get the best possible training."  
  
"You act as if we are sending him away for knight training. He doesn't need to leave yet. I knew that he would need to go to Earth but I thought we had a good five or six years before anything was decided." Melissa had expected her husband to send him to Earth to be taught by the best but not when he was five! She didn't, however, want to argue with her husband, and rolled over to go to sleep. Thomas did the same, and within fifteen minutes, they were both sleeping.  
  
Moon Kingdom  
  
Nine months passed by quickly and Serenity gave birth to a healthy baby girl. The entire universe rejoiced at the birth of the child. She was named after her mother, Serenity, but everyone simply called her Serena. As a baby, she glowed with spirit.  
  
By the time Serena was one, she was walking; and by the time she was two, she was speaking. At two years of age, Serena had developed long golden hair and her mother's eyes that shone like pearls.  
  
At Serena's first birthday, the entire kingdom stopped their lives to see the princess. There was a glorious banquet thrown in Serena's honor and all the nobles turned out to pay their tribute's to the princess. Stacks of gifts lay around the throne room. Servants rushed around to clear all the gifts away in time for the dancing to begin.  
  
Serena slept through the whole ordeal.  
  
It was midnight when Thomas, Melissa, and Seth arrived to see the new princess. Serena was sound asleep, wrapped up in her new blanket; her head was propped up on a golden pillow. The crown hushed as Serenity showed Seth his bride-to-be. It was unbeknownst to the five-year-old that this baby would someday be his wife. Seth nodded and presented Serenity with his gift of gold and jewels for the arrival of the baby.  
  
"Thank you, Seth." She saw the confusion in his eyes. "Do you understand who this baby is?" She asked Seth.  
  
"She's the new princess." Seth responded. Thomas prayed silently that his son wouldn't say anything regrettable.  
  
"You are going to marry her when you come of age." Seth stared at Serenity and scratched his head. He thought he understood her and went back with his parents. Melissa complimented his job of presenting Serenity with the gift and speaking with her. Seth smiled at his mother and yawned.  
  
"I thinks it's time for you to go to bed." His father said, and patted him on the head. Thomas looked at Melissa and motioned toward the doors.  
  
"I'll take him home." Melissa said and scooped Seth into her arms. He wiggled for a moment then fell asleep. Melissa carried him out as Seth clutched her purple, silk dress and sucked his thumb.  
  
She smiled at her little man and hoped that her understood that Serena would be his wife.  
  
  



	4. Earth

Earth Kingdom  
  
It was another five years before Thomas and Melissa sent Seth away for studying.  
  
The day in spring was warm when the young 10yr old arrived at the gates to the palace on Earth. It's white pillars reached toward the sun with a glitter and a shine. Seth was perceptive in noticing the lack of noise when the gates swung open to present the gleam of gold inlaid to the palace walls. A reflecting pool shimmered and the smell of flowers was fresh in the warm air.  
  
Seth stepped out of his carriage and shielded his eyes from the sunlight as it poured across the stone walkway. He wished his mother hadn't dressed him in his long pants and a jacket that morning. He pulled at the collar of his shirt and felt the light draft of air seep onto his chest.  
  
"Young prince Seth?" Said a man as Seth approached the palace doors.  
  
"Yes, sir," Seth called out and grabbed his bag from a carriage. The man hurried over and snatched the bag away from Seth.  
  
"You should be wise in letting the servants do their job, young prince."  
  
Seth nodded and followed the man into the palace.  
  
"Are you to be my servant?" Seth called out as the man hurried down the long corridor.  
  
"Heavens, no! I am just a simple porter. I'll show you to your room and your servant will be there shortly to draw you a bath. From there you will go and meet with the royal family. They have been anticipation your arrival for some time now." The man set down Seth's bag in front of two massive doors and swung them open with a grunt. "This is your room. Please make yourself at home." He set Seth's bag in the room and left quickly, shutting the doors behind him.  
  
Seth scanned his surroundings. The room wasn't anything like he had had back home. Back home he was pampered and spoiled.  
  
Back home, his bed was inlaid with delicate artwork and sculpting. Strewn across the ceiling was fine imported silk that lightly draped around his bed. A tiger rug was set on his floor just in front of his white brick fireplace. The windows were facing the port and he enjoyed listening to the ships set off to their destinations. Often times, when there was a breeze, the sea smells would drift into his room and set his mind racing with dreams of sailing to adventures.  
  
In this palace, however, his room was poorly lit and faced away from the rising sun. There was no port to be seen, only the front gates of the palace and an apple orchard. The fireplace looked well used, with ashes brushed back onto the logs, and the bricks torched. The ceiling was stone as well as the floor but there was no silk or tiger rug. A soft, black carpet that stretched just under the bed and across to meet the steps of the fireplace was present. The bed was wooden and placed over the mattress was a fine red spread.  
  
Seth shrugged at the room and sat down on the bed, awaiting the arrival of his servant. It was only moments before their came a knock on his door, and in walked a boy. He looked about the same age as Seth, dressed as a pauper and holding a pitcher of hot water.  
  
"Hello," The boy said with a bow, being careful not to spill the water," my name is Neil. I'm here to draw your bath and thereafter bring you to meet the royal family." He said this all with a wide grin.  
  
"So I've been told. Are you my servant?" Seth said very bluntly. The boy was taken aback.  
  
"Yes," He said slowly. Seth nodded in approval and followed the boy down to the bathing chamber.  
  
After Seth had bathed in rosemary water and put on a fresh outfit, Neil brought him into the throne room to meet with the royal family.  
  
Seth stood composed and well collected in front of King Titan and Queen Tara. They were well dressed as royalty should be and at their feet was their son, Darien.  
  
Seth kept his eyes locked with those of the King as he searched Seth for his weaknesses.  
  
"Can you read and write?" Titan asked Seth.  
  
"Yes, sir. I was taught by my father.  
  
Titan rubbed his dark brown beard and nodded. His gray eyes looked clear and sharp.  
  
"You will be tutored with my son by the head scholar, Demetrius." His voice was intimidating and echoed off the stone walls. Seth felt goosebumps run up and down his spine. The humid air left sweat dripping down his chest and his mouth was wet and sticky.  
  
"Yes, sir," He said, and took a bow. Titan waved his hand toward the door and Seth quickly took his leave.  
  



End file.
